Voltar Pra Casa
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Desafio Miss SunShine - Lar. Naruto trouxera Sasuke de volta. Mas pra Sasuke, voltar pra casa era muito mais do que pisar novamente em Konoha. SasuNaru.


Fanfic Escrita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine - Tema Lar

* * *

Voltar pra casa

* * *

Voltar pra casa era mais do que pisar os pés em Konoha mais uma vez.

Sasuke andava da mesma forma orgulhosa, quase entediada e totalmente indiferente aos olhares das pessoas por quem passava. Faziam sete anos que abandora a Vila, sete anos que largara tudo para trás por propósitos próprios, sete anos que decepcionara muita gente que esperava que ele se tornasse o orgulho do clã Uchiha. Sete anos que se tornara um traidor.

Sete anos, e nem todos conseguiram perdoar seus atos.

- Aqui está o relatório da missão.

Entregava o pergaminho a jovem que ainda hoje não conseguia erguer o olhar suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos. Sasuke não ligava. Não se importava, e nem se lembrava, mas ela era uma das garotas que um dia o perseguira e se declara apaixonadamente pra ele. Era uma das pessoas que um dia o amara apenas pelo seu sobrenome. E hoje, o temia pelo mesmo motivo.

Perdão era um complexo. Era, talvez, o ato mais nobre que uma pessoa era capaz de fazer, mesmo que não totalmente.

Não achava que Tsunade, a Quinta Hokage de Konoha, fosse capaz de perdoar sua traição. E ela o fez. Naruto lhe dissera que existem coisas que nunca ficarão pra trás, mas que tinha certeza de que ela seria capaz de lhe dar uma nova chance e deixar que começasse do zero.

Mas ela relutara muito. E quando Naruto fora dispensado e conversavam a sós, ela lhe deixara bem claro que esse perdão era apenas por Naruto. Que expulsá-lo, prendê-lo, ou principalmente, condená-lo a morte como ele merecia, traria todo o ódio e mágoa por parte do loiro, e ele não merecia isso. Não _mais_ isso.

Ela dissera que uma nova chance lhe seria dada. Mas que uma segunda traição seria mais do que uma sentença de morte, mas um destino imortal de sofrimento.

E quando ela dizia traição, se referia a muito mais do que Konoha.

Sasuke andava por Konoha com as mãos no bolso, os olhos apenas a frente, enquanto moradores locais ainda sussurravam indiscretamente quando ele passava. Fazia meio ano que voltara, e eles ainda agiam como a primeira vez.

Ou não. A primeira vez, ele tinha machucados por todo o corpo, sangue marcando a trilha que passava, e um Uzumaki Naruto, igualmente machucado, apoiando seu braço sobre os ombros para ajudá-lo a chegar até a Torre dos Hokages. E o silêncio era absoluto.

Naquela ocasião, parecia que até o ar parara seu trabalho de brisa para encarar o retorno do antes príncipezinho de Konoha. O Último Uchiha.

Ainda haviam vezes que ele se perguntava o que raios fazia naquele lugar de novo. Por que voltara?

Não conseguia mais encarar Konoha como casa, como algo a defender e por que morrer. Não gostava da tensão no ar em qualquer lugar que fosse, dos olhares analíticos na presença de pessoas que um dia, se não amigos, ao menos podiam ser chamados de companheiros.

E olhando a entrada da rua que o levava ao que um dia fora o Clã Uchiha, decidia que não gostava nem um pouco das lembranças.

Se fechasse os olhos enquanto andava nas desertas ruas, podia quase sentir pessoas conhecidas andando a sua volta, lhe acenando e sorrindo. Podia sentir o cheiro de casa, de família, de algo confortável e seguro. Podia se sentir criança. Podia se sentir livre outra vez.

Mas quando abria os olhos, e a visão morta e decadente que se tornara sua casa lhe invadia os olhos, ele voltava a sentir aquela necessidade desesperada de desaparecer e nunca mais voltar.

Não gostava de Konoha, e não gostava dessa parte específica de Konoha, e mesmo assim seus pés lhe traziam de volta pra cá.

_Era tudo culpa de Naruto_, aquela sua parte cansada, frustrada e triste insistia em insistir.

Porque ele não queria voltar. Ele não deveria ter voltado.

Mas aquele karma era algo ao qual ele se dera por vencido, e sabia que não adiantava mais lutar contra.

Sasuke era teimoso. Mas Naruto era cabeça dura.

E quando pela última vez lutaram um contra o outro, Sasuke se dera conta que não havia como ganhar uma luta, se seu coração já o havia perdido há muito tempo. E ali no meio daquela tempestade, sem alma, sem coração, sem razão, motivação, e quase sem vida, Naruto lhe abraçara. Lhe abraçara com tanta força, que Sasuke se perguntava se havia chakra sendo transmitido por aqueles braços. Se ele estava tentando passar calor para o seu corpo, e reanimar o seu coração adormecido. Fazê-lo sentir de novo. Fazê-lo viver.

Naqueles braços, Sasuke viu tudo o que tinha, tudo o que perdera. Sasuke se lembrou do que era. Se lembrou do que é viver.

E quando, timidamente, Naruto encostou a testa na sua, e sussurrou, tão quieto e tão vulnerável, _'Vamos pra casa?_', Sasuke suspirou, quase derrotado, _'Sim, Naruto... Vamos pra casa.'_, ele sabia que dali não havia mais volta.

E o sorriso do loiro fora tudo o que ele precisara pra se dar conta que de fato, sim, ainda havia um coração batendo ali dentro de seu peito.

Naruto era sua âncora a Konoha, e ele entendera que não havia porque lutar, gritar ou tentar mais fugir. Era inútil.

Mas aquela não era sua casa, continuava a insistir, saindo dos territórios Uchiha e fazendo o caminho do volta para o apartamente ondo morava, do outro lado de Konoha.

Casa significava conforto. Signficava segurança, algo para o que voltar, algo a que amar. Era família. E Konoha era apenas um monte de casas e pessoas amontoadas na paisagem, que nada lhe significavam.

Mas significava pra Naruto. E aquilo era o suficiente para que ele ficasse.

Entrando no lugar em que morava agora, sentia o cheiro presente e decidiu que talvez aquele cheiro fosse mais cheiro de casa do que sentira em muito tempo. Ramen não era bem um cheiro que lhe agradava, mas era cheiro de Naruto. E era um cheiro que lhe dava conforto.

A casa era o complexo de bagunça e organização. Por que Sasuke era um obsessivo por limpeza, e Naruto não conseguia manter a ordem nem que sua vida dependesse disso. E talvez aquela fosse a exata imagem do que era Sasuke e Naruto juntos. Não precisava fazer sentido, ou ter palavras exatas pra se explicar. Era desordenado, e confuso, e às vezes até atordoante. Mas era tão Sasuke e Naruto quanto podia ser, e aquilo era suficiente.

E quando Naruto saíra do quarto por ouvir o som da porta se fechando, seus olhos encontram os de Sasuke e ele sorri. Sorri porque nada é mais seguro do que ver Sasuke voltar pra casa. Sem machucados, sem insistência, sem força de forma alguma para fazê-lo voltar. Era por seus próprios pés. Por seu próprio coração.

E Naruto caminha até ele, envolvendo os braços em torno de Sasuke, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e respirando fundo, sentindo tanto da essência de Sasuke quando possível.

Menos hesitante que ontem, mais do que nos dias seguintes, Sasuke devolve o abraço. Porque se não existem mais forças pra se lutar contra, nada como se entregar de braços abertos ao que pode ser tanto sua perdição, quanto salvação.

E quando ouve Naruto lhe sussurrar, tão ternamente quanto possível, 'Okaeri', um sorriso em sua voz, Sasuke se vê contemplando novamente o que é dizer 'Tadaima'.

Konoha não é sua casa. O Complexo Uchiha não é sua casa. Nem mesmo o apartamente em que vive agora é sua casa.

Mas escondendo o rosto nos fios loiros, ele não pode deixar de sorrir e sentir aquele leve aquecimento de conforto dentro de seu peito.

Porque ali, nos braços de Naruto, ele sabia que não havia nada tão bom quanto voltar pra casa.

* * *

Aff, que fanfic chata XP Cliché, nah?

Mas enfim, thanks for reading, comments, please!


End file.
